In many distributed systems there are multiple autonomous entities that cooperate to achieve a result. Occasionally, they need to agree among themselves on a course of action. One such instance is in when it comes time to change a password. There are standard protocols, e.g., PAXOS, for achieving distributed agreement among entities. Some of these protocols involve the selection of a leader that is empowered to propose and then make a change for the whole group. There are also standard distributed agreement algorithms that call for selection of the most recent change when there are competing changes. These algorithms generally use either a synchronized clock or a generalized notion of a distributed sequence.